ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Albedo (TNO)
Albedo is a character introduced in Ben 10: Alien Force ''in the episode ''Good Copy, Bad Copy. Originally a Galvan, and Azmuth's former assistant, Albedo was turned into a red, silver-haired clone of Ben after a failed attempt to create his own Omnitrix. While he had only two appearances in Alien Force, Albedo has since became quite popular amongst the fans, and played a major role in the series by introducing the Ultimatrix. He also has a red jacket, instead of a green one. Later, he also gains black under his eyes. Appearance Before his DNA was synced with Ben's, he looked like a normal Galvan with a green tunic. In Alien Force ''and ''Ultimate Alien, ''he wears a negative version of Ben's jacket and has red eyes as well. He has silver hair. In ''Omniverse, he wears a completely reversed version of his jacket. He also has black markings below his eyes. In For A Few Brains More, ''he transforms into a negative version of 11 year old Ben. In ''The New Omniverse, he has turned back into a 16 year old version of Ben. He has his pants from UAF, and he has his t-shirt from Omnivese, however the colors are reversed. He wears a recalibrated version of the recreated Ultimatrix. Personality Before he turned against Azmuth, he was an eccentric genius who was very respectful of Azmuth, and was concerned for the safety of others. At the same time, he still showed an arrogant sense of superiority to others, mostly in terms of intelligence. In the present day, Albedo is now portrayed as a rude, vengeful and ambitious individual exhibiting sociopathic tendencies. He is unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix because Albedo thinks that Ben is just an unworthy human. He bears an animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as claiming the credit for the creation of the Omnitrix for himself. Originally being a scientist, he speaks with a larger vocabulary, being more intellectual than Ben, though in a rather cold and condescending manner. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo acquired Ben's cravings and habits, which he considers utterly repulsive: He has the same taste in food, scratches himself in inappropriate places, and his left eye twitches whenever he lies. As a running gag of the series, he develops a craving for Chili Fries, even more than Ben himself, calling it a "human weakness." Originally he had hated this habit, but develops a liking for them, though he denies this and blames it on his human DNA. Albedo is suspicious and distrustful of others. During his brief team up with Vilgax, he had his suspicions of Vilgax betraying him from the very beginning, which later proved correct after they had beaten Ben and taken his Omnitrix. After absorbing Azmuth's intelligence, he briefly gained an enlightened personality in which he realized that destruction was pointless while creation was truly worthwhile. However, he soon reverted to his normal disposition after Azmuth's mind was extracted from him. History Background Albedo was a brilliant young Galvan scientist, who served as Azmuth's assistant. As seen in Trouble Helix, he inadvertently had a hand in upgrading Malware into his current form when he was captured and forced to connect the new helix with the old one. In the flashback, he was an ally of Ben Tennyson and was very loyal to Azmuth as he called him "First Thinker" and even fought for him when Malware approached. At some point after, Albedo asked Azmuth for an Omnitrix for himself, as he didn't trust "a mere human". Azmuth later fired him, although Albedo claimed he quit working for him. Albedo then used his knowledge of the project to build a copy, and set it to match Ben's. However, when doing so, he didn't know that Ben's DNA would become the default, causing him to lose his Galvan form and become a clone of Ben. Alien Force Disgusted by what had happened to him, Albedo traveled to Earth to get the Omnitrix from Ben in Good Copy, Bad Copy, planning on using it to restore his original form. During his search for Ben, in at least three days, he savagely attacked at least three Forever Knight castles and a DNAlien hive, for the purpose of interrogation to discover Ben's whereabouts, causing the Knights to believe Ben Tennyson was attacking them for no reason and attracting Gwen's and Kevin's attention. When Albedo and Ben eventually met during Albedo's siege at another castle, Albedo pretended to be the creator of the Omnitrix, accusing Azmuth of being a liar, and asked Ben to hand it over. When Ben became suspicious and refused (after Kevin made him notice the twitch on his left eye each time he lied, which Ben has as well), Albedo transformed and attacked him in order to take his Omnitrix by force. After battling him twice, their Omnitrix's locked on with each other, almost causing a feedback that could have destroyed the whole galaxy. During the process, Albedo's human form was damaged, resulting in him becoming a negative version of Ben. Azmuth then arrived and destroyed Albedo's Omnitrix, trapping him in his human form as punishment and sending him to the Null Void. Blaming Azmuth and Ben for his condition, Albedo swore to get revenge on them. In The Final Battle]], Albedo escaped from prison with the help of Vilgax, and stole the Ultimatrix, an incomplete model of the Omnitrix, from Azmuth. Using pieces from his broken Omnitrix, he successfully completed the Ultimatrix and tried to use it in order to turn back to his Galvan form. However, the Ultimatrix was still linked to Ben's Omnitrix, leaving him trapped in his form. Vilgax then offered him an alliance, promising he would let him get Ben's Omnitrix. Though not really trusting him, Albedo accepted and helped him. Despite the alliance being a success, Vilgax quickly double-crossed Albedo and made him his prisoner, using an army of thousands of Humungousaurs against him which defeated Albedo. After the Omnitrix was destroyed, Ben freed Albedo and forced him to hand over the Ultimatrix by triggering the self-destruct command. Though the ship then crashed into one of Earth's oceans, Albedo had escaped. Ultimate Alien When Kevin and Gwen put in the Ultimatrix Security keys for Alien X's transformation in The Forge of Creation, Ben states they did it so Albedo wouldn't get access to it if he took the Ultimatrix back or if there is a duplicate or otherwise, something similar in sync to it. In Ben 10,000 Returns, Professor Paradox|Professor Paradox stated that there is an alternate timeline where Albedo transformed into Alien X and was trapped motionless for nearly a year. Albedo returned in Double or Nothing; ever since Vilgax's ship blew up, Albedo was "broke and stranded" and had created his own live action show, 'Ben 10: Live', where Albedo played the role of Ben, and three of Ben's top most popular aliens, Swampfire, Humungousaur, and Big Chill, are played by three actors in costumes: A Methanosian named Swamps (play on Swampfire), a Vaxasaurian named Hugh (play on Humungousaur), and a Necrofriggian named Fridge (play on Necrofriggian). After Albedo sets a soundwave-bomb on the ground, Ben says for Kevin and Gwen to 'deal with the bomb', while he goes after Albedo. Albedo supposedly 'turns into' aliens, which are really just the real aliens replacing him before Ben sees the switch. When Ben battles all three of them, he states to them that he knows they aren't Albedo. After talking to Albedo, telling him to never again do Ben 10: Live, Albedo states that he won't. They are about to leave, but Hugh comes and lies to the team, saying Albedo was making a bomb that will make everyone on Earth into a copy of Ben. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to stop him. Ben is annoyed and uses NRG to blow a hole in the wall. They see Albedo wearing a large Omnitrix symbol on his chest, and Hugh says that it will protect him from the blast. Gwen questions why Albedo would wear it if he already looks like Ben. Ben cuts her off and goes after Albedo, and Kevin and Gwen follow him. Albedo then yells at the other aliens to get them. NRG defeats Swamps, and Gwen and Kevin defeat Fridge. Then, Hugh comes and tries to defeat NRG, but fails. Ultimate Spidermonkey goes after Albedo, still thinking he was making a bomb that will make everyone on Earth into an exact copy of Ben. While Albedo is working on the "bomb", the whole theater suddenly blows up and Albedo transforms back into his Galvan form. Albedo revealed that the device he was wearing wasn't a doomsday bomb, but rather, a device to return him to a Galvan as well as making him able to alter his DNA at will. Negative Grey Matter said he wouldn't attack Ben anymore, that is, until he turns back into human and finds out he can only be Negative Grey Matter for one second before turning back into his human form. Hugh tries to take the blame, but Albedo doesn't blame him as Hugh is his friend and instead blames Ben. Albedo turns into Negative Rath, and battles Echo Echo. When Negative Rath pins Echo Echo down, Echo Echo goes Ultimate Echo Echo and sends sound waves at Negative Rath. This causes Negative Rath to turn back to human and faint. Hugh said the trio only came to make friends, and that Hugh wanted Ben to stop Albedo so Albedo couldn't leave and would stay as their friend. Ben says that they can have him, but he won't be happy when he wakes up. Albedo returns again in Night of the Living Nightmare, where he infects Ben with a Cassiopeian Dream Eater, trapping him into a dream world where he kept being attacked by several of his enemies. Eventually, when Albedo enters the dream posing as Kevin and Gwen in an attempt to take the Ultimatrix, Ben figures out it's him and starts to defeat him. As Ben starts taking over the dream world, Albedo attempts to put back the Dream Eater, only to slip on a spilled smoothie and accidentally end up being the one infected. In the real world, it was revealed that Ben was never infected, as Albedo attempted to but, unprepared for how messy Ben's room was, inadvertently slipped on a smoothie, thus replaying the same thing that happened in Albedo's nightmare. While they call a Galvan doctor in order to remove the Dream Eater, Albedo is seen inside the dream world, being confronted by some of the Ultimatrix Aliens and fearfully begs them to not to hurt him as they come near. Omniverse Albedo reappeared in the present day in The Ultimate Heist. In it, he has been impersonating Ben for several days, after he and Khyber secretly switched his and Ben's places. Albedo was unable to use his alien transformations, due to the fact that the red eyes would give him away to Ben's allies. Even though his ruse was discovered and Ben escaped, Albedo managed to get what he needed from Inspector 13. The devices that he took would not only stabilize his transformations, allowing him to remain in them for as long as he wants, but allow him to once again access the Ultimate Forms, including his own, Ultimate Albedo. In A Fistful of Brains, Albedo tricks Ben into entering Khyber's disguised ship, capturing him and taking him to Khyber's private hunting area. Beforehand, Albedo had left toenail clippings and hair on several planets, in order to fool anyone who tried tracking Ben by his DNA. Ben managed to escape Khyber and confronted Albedo. When Ben pointed out that Albedo had what he wanted, which was the power to return to his true Galvan form, Albedo informed him that he wanted revenge for his humiliation and imprisonment. Ben managed to overcome Ultimate Albedo, only for Ultimate Albedo to declare that Ben hadn't really won. Khyber then revealed that he had captured Azmuth. In For a Few Brains More, Ultimate Albedo reveals that he intends to use the device he imprisoned Azmuth in, a Cerebral Vortex, to drain Azmuth's intellect, and add it to his brainpower. Despite managing to drain Azmuth's intelligence into an orb form, Ben and company managed to free Azmuth and his intellect; however, after a lengthy battle, which culminated on Earth, Ultimate Albedo managed to escape to Billions Tower, and used its lab to construct another Cerebral Vortex and added Azmuth's intellect to his own, easily subduing them. However, the combined brainpower led to Ultimate Albedo having an epiphany, realizing that destroying them was worthless, as they would still exist somewhere in the omniverse. This distraction allowed Ben to reverse the procedure, taking away Ultimate Albedo's stolen brainpower. Angered, Ultimate Albedo turned into Negative Ultimate Humungousaur and began attacking Ben as Bloxx, and pummeling him until he deactivated and Azmuth hit the dial, turning Ben into a new alien, Atomix, who was easily able to beat Negative Ultimate Humungousaur and Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey. After having his intellect restored, Azmuth punishes Albedo by reconfiguring his Ultimatrix to not only keep him as a clone of Ben, but as a clone of the 11 year old Ben Tennyson. Mortified, Albedo cries as he is taken away. Albedo returned in And Then There Were None, in which he and several other evil Bens join forces with Vilgax and Eon to wipe out every good Ben from the multiverse. However, he along with the other evil Bens was double-crossed by Vilgax and were erased from spacetime by a Chronosapien Time Bomb. In And Then There Was Ben, he was brought back into existence by No Watch Ben. Later, he was chasing an Omnitrixless Ben Tennyson as Negative Ultimate Echo Echo along with Mad Ben and Bad Ben's Buzzshock. At the end of the episode, he was sent back to the main timeline by Clockwork. In Malgax Attacks, Albedo and Vilgax infiltrate the Galvan Historical Museum to steal Malware's remains. While Vilgax fights Ben, Albedo attempts to obtain the secrets of Azmuth only to be stopped by Luhley, Blukic]], Driba, and Azmuth himself. He uses Ultimate Rath to finish them all off until Azmuth disables the Ultimatrix. Albedo is then sentenced to clean-up for the next "30 Galvan cycles", in which he demands sunblock. Powers and Abilities Albedo is highly intelligent, according to Dwayne, "very smart even for a Galvan", and has a large amount of knowledge about the Omnitrix, having been Azmuth's assistant. He was able to create a copy of the Omnitrix that, despite the mishap of turning him into a clone of Ben, worked perfectly, as well as successfully complete the Ultimatrix by integrating its energy core on his modified former Omnitrix's band. It was also confirmed that Albedo was the one who created the function to allow the aliens to evolve, not Azmuth. Albedo also accidentally created a negative and more powerful version of a helix that Malware needed to complete himself. Albedo is shown to be a very good fighter, seeing as how he could easily defeat Gwen and Kevin with just Swampfire and Diamondhead respectively. He is even shown to hold his own against thousands of Humungousaurs as Negative Ultimate Humungousaur for an extended period of time before tiring and eventually being defeated. Because of this, he has never lost a fair fight. In [ouble or Nothing, Albedo was able to easily overwhelm Ben in a hand-to-hand fight while both were human. He was even able to knock Ben out for a short time. Thanks to a modification that Albedo made to himself through a DNA altering machine, Albedo can alter his DNA at will and change into any species without the need for an Omnitrix. As intended, Albedo also regained access to his true Galvan form as a plus. However, because Ben had interfered, whenever he changes into an alien form, he will always revert to his "Ben" form. Albedo uses a recreated Ultimatrix to stabilize this power in Omniverse. Equipment Albedo originally had an Omnitrix he had built himself, giving him access to all of Ben's unlocked alien forms. However, his Omnitrix was only working by syncing data from Ben's Omnitrix, inadvertently causing him to assume Ben's form as it was the default. This Omnitrix was destroyed by Azmuth at the end of Good Copy, Bad Copy. In The Final Battle, Albedo used the Ultimatrix, a new version of the Omnitrix semi-completed by Azmuth and modified by himself. Unfortunately, at the time it was connected to the same database as the Omnitrix, meaning Ben was still the default unless he could reset the Ultimatrix through the Omnitrix. The Ultimatrix was later taken from him by Ben. In Omniverse, Albedo creates a new Ultimatrix but it is eventually disabled by Azmuth. Appearances *A Tale of Two Frogs *Double Trouble Aliens * Waterhazard * Goop * Rath ** Ultimate Rath * Fasttrack * NRG * Frankenstrike * Lodestar ** Ultimate Lodestar * Humungousaur ** Ultimate Humungousaur * Way Big * Swampfire ** Ultimate Swampfire * Whampire * Jetray ** Ultimate Jetray Trivia Gallery Ultimate lodestar tno.png Frankenstrike tno albedo.png Albedotno.png ultimate way big power.png|Getting the crystal to turn into Ultimate Way Big Perk upchuck tno albedo.png Shocksquatch tno albedo.png Albedo swampfire tno.png Albedo diamondhead.png albedo bad ben's dimension.png|Albedo (Bad Ben's Dimension) albedo 10k.png|Albedo 10,000 Albedo ultimate jetray.png albedo upgrade.png|His Upgrade Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Humans